The present invention relates to retractable rule assemblies.
Retractable rule assemblies are well known in the art. Typically, rule assemblies are of the power lock type or the level lock type. In power lock rule assemblies, the rule is normally released from the lock to enable uncontrolled retraction into and out of the housing. The user must manually actuate the lock to hold the rule in an extended position against the retracting force of the spring. In lever lock rule assemblies, the rule is normally held in an extended position by the lock. The user must manually release the lock to enable the rule to retract into the housing by the retracting force of the spring.
The power lock and lever lock rule assemblies are typically manufactured and used separately. However, this may become inconvenient to those who wish to utilize both types of rule assemblies. Accordingly, there is a need for a rule assembly that provides the advantages of both the power lock rule assembly and a lever lock rule assembly.
It is thus an object of the present invention to address the need noted above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is achieved by providing a dual mode rule assembly including a housing having an opening, a reel rotatably mounted in the housing, an elongated rule connected to the reel so as to wind therearound into a housing contained position wherein an end of the rule extends from the opening in a position to be manually engaged, and a spring system for biasing the reel in a direction to wind the rule around the reel into the housing contained position and enabling the rule to be manually moved outwardly of the opening against the bias of the spring system. A mode selector structure is carried by the housing for manual movement between first mode and second mode positions. A manually releasable spring-biased brake assembly is operatively associated with the mode selector structure. When the mode selector structure is in the first mode position, the manually releasable spring-biased brake assembly is positioned to enable controlled retraction of the rule toward and into the housing containing position under the bias of the spring system after the rule has been manually moved outwardly from the housing against the bias of the spring system by the manual release of the manually releasable brake assembly. When the mode selector structure is in the second mode position, the manually releasable spring-biased brake assembly is positioned to allow uncontrolled retraction of the rule toward and into the housing containing position under the bias of the spring system after the rule has been manually moved outwardly from the housing against the bias of the spring system.